meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Origins Part 3
Disco Bear: Okay, everybody, watch your step! Cuddles: COME ON! *Cuddles and everybody else jumps down a bridge which is the thing people go inside to enter a plane* Let's go home, or well, the hospital! *They keep walking* Giggles: :O Do you guys see what i see? Petunia: (Off-Screen) *Eh, we sees the helicopter* Hey look, it's a helicopter! Cuddles: Yeah, that's good! It's probably WAY better then my hummar! Sigh, i'm such an idiot! *Facepalms!* Narrator: So they started to go to the helicopter but... *Zombie Lumpy returns* The Monster came back! Toothy: WAAAH! :O THE MONSTER! Narrator: Then it started to morph again! *Zombie Lumpy morphs bigger!* Bat: -_- This is bad! Narrator: It was a... BIGGER LUMPY MONSTER! *Lumpy Monster roars!* Disco Bear: :/ Hm, How do we even know if this thing is really Lumpy? Lumpy Monster: Yo Cuddles man, yo so crazy man! *Well, was something Steve could say!* Narrator: It was blocking their way to the helicopter! This was very bad! Disco Bear: Lemme also fight! OH YEAH! *Shoots at Monster Lumpy* Oh Hoh, how do ya like that? >:D Your no match for my bullets! YAHAHAHAHAH! *Shoots!* Narrator: It was fighting with Disco Bear, for one minute! Disco Bear: Groan! This is NO match for my bullets! We need somebody with strength, we need you! *LOOKS like he pointed at Cuddles, BUT it was:* Narrator: *We see the character he mentioned and is shown in HTF Style!* It was Sonic the Hedgehog! Who for some reason is in some Happy Tree Friends related story, Sonic doesn't belong to Happy Tree Friends BUT he belongs to Sega! Sonic: I'm gonna take you down, monster! Come on, come on, monster! *Zombie/Monster Lumpy grabs Sonic with the mouth and shakes him around and such!* Narrator: But... Sonic couldn't fight Lumpy... He couldn't fight this monster! Giggles: THIS IS AWFUL! Ya know what? It's a shame that Lumpy wasn't normal, he would be able to find the helicopter for a stupid guy... Toothy: How did you know that he was stupid? Giggles: Oh ya know, because he had one of the antlers upside down! Cuddles: Only at your bully club! *Steve COULD said this too btw :O! Wow!* Disco Bear: Ugh, guys, it's useless! Cuddles! We need true strength to take this beast down! But there is something i had keep as a secret to myself for a long time ago, it's something i didn't want to use but... Sigh, *Shows a bomb on his hand* It looks like we have to use my BOMB! I made it all by myself! But we need somebody who... Somebody who CAN distract this beast meanwhile everybody else goes to the plane! Um, helicopter! *Facepalm* Who goes to the helicopter! As we go to the helicopter, the one who distracts is in VERY grave danger! And remember guys: Throw it in the mouth of the beast!... Any volunteers? Cuddles: Sigh, i do it! I will turn into Super Bunny to do it! But Petunia, i uh, think i will need your help! Petunia: Why do you need my help for this? Cuddles: Well, you know, for the most of the time, i need the seven power carrots to turn into Super Bunny but....... This time, since i don't have any of the power carrots with me, not a single one, so how about if i grab your tail and rub it to be Super Bunny? Giggles: <:/ Why don't you just grab and rub my tail? Toothy: Because you have your tail as the size of a flea! Petunia: Hm, since it is the only way to save our own lives, ok fine, we have to do this! Cuddles: Oh, *Goes behind Petunia* :D This will be good! *Rubs hands!* All right, let's do this! *Looks at viewers later* ;) This is gonna attract people! Narrator: Cuddles grabbed and rubbed Petunia's tail. Cuddles: I FEEL THE POWER! *Cuddles starts speaking gibberish!* *Turns into Super Bunny!* Cuddles/Super Bunny: *Let's say Super Bunny, ok?* Now i'm Super Bunny, and when i am around, nobody can stop me! *Laughs and flies upwards, Petunia's tail shakes because how fast Cuddles shaked it, Cuddles' idea worked!* Up, up, and away! Let's do this now! Giggles: Petunia, since Cuddles touched your tail, i have to sniff them now.... Gosh, oh gosh i really have a thing for skunk smell do i? *Leaves* Super Bunny: Ok, time to end this, buddy! *Cracks his knuckles and attacks Monster Lumpy!* Narrator: The Monster was distracted with fighting Super Bunny and so, everybody else was able to enter the helicopter! Everybody went except Cuddles! Super Bunny: Ok so guys, i take care of him, go to the helicopter! The helicopter is there, just take the helicopter! *Flies around the monster which attempts to eat Cuddles but fails!* Narrator: They all went to the helicopter, except Cuddles! Who was busy fighting The Monster! Disco Bear: Cuddles! Remember! Throw the bomb inside the mouth! *Throws bomb to Cuddles!* Super Bunny: Ok, thanks Disco Bear! *Got the bomb!* Get to the helicopter, Disco Bear! Disco Bear: Man, he's such an idiot! *Goes to the helicopter* *Toothy is the last one to enter the helicopter* Toothy: Okay, all the burritos are packed, now we can fly away! *Gets inside* *Helicopter have started to lift!* Super Bunny: AHA! Uh, and so, here it comes, as ya knew! *Shows bomb in his hand* >:) Okay, big guy! How about a snack? *Throws the bomb inside The Monster's mouth* Let's do it! You will die, tubby! Narrator: The group took off, Cuddles was left behind! Super Bunny: Guys, fly away! Forgot that i was even with you guys, well, good luck! Toothy: (Inside helicopter!) We already did! *Helicopter flies away!* Super Bunny:... Ok! (To The Monster) Say goodbye, you big, fat.... *Then it suddenly explodes! The camera shakes and fells on the ground, then the screen fades to black!* *End of Part 3!* Category:Blog posts